coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5313 (2nd August 2002)
Plot Tyrone is upset when he sees Maria with Nick. Roy hears about the Sydney Sandwich and decides to try making them to sell in the cafe. Blanche at her most nosy quizzes Sophie and finds out that Kevin has moved back in - she proceeds to tell everyone. Geena is fed up with Shelley bossing her around so decides to work to rule. Kirk lets the cat out of the bag about the Sydney Sandwich and Les is a laughing stock. Kevin moves his stuff into No.13. He and Sally explain to the girls that he will be sleeping in the front room. One of the medal bearers at the games is taken ill and Norris steps into the breach. Norris frantically tries to get hold of Emily to make sure she's recording the medal ceremony. Sandy George, the Gazette editor, asks Ken if he would stand in for Doris Slack (aka Hermione Fairfax) and write Bodice Rippers for the paper. He refuses. Maria and Nick declare their love for each other. Les takes a bite from Roy's prototype Sydney Sandwich and is nearly sick when he finds out it contains wood grubs and larvae. The TV is on in the pub for the Commonwealth Games medal ceremony and Norris is on camera but nobody is watching while the video that Emily is recording the Games on runs out of tape mere seconds before he appears. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Margaret Goodbody - Sally Womersley *Rob Allison - Robin Polley *Sandy George - Sandra Hunt *Hermione Fairfax - Pauline Jefferson (Credited as "Hermoine Fairfax") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Alma's *Roy's Rolls *''Weatherfield Gazette'' - Office *Unknown street in Manchester *Commonwealth Games Venue, City of Manchester Stadium - Indoor track, men's toilets and exterior Notes *The cameo role of the winning athlete who receives a gold medal carried by Norris Cole was played by Joe Mills, a member of the Blackheath Harriers and a middle distance runner in the 800m and 1500m events. A hamstring injury prevented him taking part in the real Commonwealth Games. His father, Peter Mills, wrote this episode of Coronation Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris has the chance to achieve his ultimate dream, and Maria finds out what Audrey really thinks about her and Nick. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,970,000 viewers (4th place). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD